Cullen Style Truth or Dare!
by takenforever12
Summary: This is my first EVER fan fic...so some slack please? Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic EVER. I've never even thought about writing one before, so, some slack please? Thank you!**

(Bella's POV)

I could feel the inevitable blush creep into my cheeks as I listened to Alice announce her most recent fascination: Truth or Dare. She wanted all of us to play it with her. All. Of. Us. I shook my head even as she said it, knowing the Cullen's version of Truth or Dare would be something Renesmee wouldn't be allowed to participate in.

"Alice, Renesmee can't-"

She held up a hand to silence me. "Jacob said that he'll watch her for us while we have some fun," she chirped brightly, and I groaned.

"Maybe Renesmee doesn't want to be passed off like that," I pointed out.

"Oh, I already asked her. She said she'd love to spend some time with 'her Jacob'." Alice rolled her eyes as she said the last part. She didn't like Jacob imprinting on her any more than anyone else did. She then sat down in the middle of the living room floor, crossing her legs Indian style. "So, who wants to start?"

"Alice, I hate you," I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah."

(Edward's POV)

I grumbled a little under my breath as I handed Renesmee over to Jacob. Alice would be telling Bella what we were doing right about now, and Bella would NOT be happy about it. Anything that put her in the spotlight, she hated. I didn't blame her for hating Truth or Dare. It was a wretched game specifically designed to embarrass people.

"Edward, quit worrying. She'll be fine with me. God," Jacob snapped, annoyed. He hadn't had any sleep in a while, as he had made Seth go back to school. So that meant more running for him and Leah.

"It isn't you I'm worried about. I'm annoyed at Alice."

"What did she do?"

"Truth or Dare."

I pressed my lips once to Renesmee's forehead and left.

(Alice's POV)

I didn't know what everyone was so annoyed about. It was just Truth or Dare, for crying out loud! I rolled my eyes again and pointed at Emmett.

"You start."

Emmett looked surprised, but tightened his arm around Rose and smiled evilly. Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2Edward's Dare

(Emmett's POV)

Yeah, I was soo getting Edward for putting Bella up to beating me at arm wrestling. Just as I thought this, Edward hissed, walking into the room.

"It's not my fault she's stronger than you, Emmett," he said, and sat down beside Bella on the couch.

Bella looked confused. "Who is stronger than Emmett?"

I laughed. "No one, Bella."

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, Emmett," Edward said, and then turned to Bella. "You."

She laughed. "I don't know…"

"Let's just get on with this!" I snapped, and then glared at Edward. "You, pretty boy. Truth or dare?"

He snickered. "You're just as pretty as I am. Dare."

I smirked, and let the thought run through my head before I said it out loud, my smirk growing wider with the horrified look on Edward's face.

I could see Alice shaking with silent laughter out of the corner of my eye, and Jasper looking like he was confused. I laughed to myself, and then said, "Well, Edward. I dare you to go to the mall dressed up like a clown, and pretend to honk random people's noses."

Everyone busted out laughing, with the exception of Edward. He looked like he wanted to crawl under the couch and die.

"And, of course, we have to get a video to show your daughter," I added, and stood, motioning to Alice to grab him and drag him upstairs to her dressing room.

Edward snarled the whole way up, half-finished threats slipping between his teeth.

(Edward's POV)

I closed my eyes, sighing, as Alice handed me the clothes necessary to pull off this dare. Dressing quickly, I let her coat my face in makeup and then put on a bulbous red nose that honked when squeezed. I was going to find a way to get that video before Renesmee could see.

I walked at a human speed downstairs, dreading even letting Bella see me like this. How was she to ever think of me as remotely sexy ever again? I adjusted the wig and averted my eyes as I came into view.

Everyone busted out laughing again, and continued doing so as I grabbed a hold of Bella's hand and pulled her out the garage door and slid into the Volvo.

The mall was insanely crowded, which didn't seem fair to me. Emmett leaned in and whispered, "You have plenty of people to choose from, at least."

I left my family at the food court, knowing they would follow anyway to see the show, and walked around looking for someone that wouldn't call mall security on me. I walked up to a girl that was looking at a pair of flip flops in a shoe store, her lips pursed as she decided which color to buy.

I took a deep breath that was in no way necessary, and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned, and her eyes immediately widened with fear. Oh crap. I picked a girl who was afraid of clowns.

_Honk_. I honked her nose. She got up, threw the flip flops at me, and ran away. The flip flops knocked my wig off, and I sighed, glancing behind me where I knew my family would be practically rolling on the floor laughing.

Not long after, the store manager came along and quietly asked me to leave. I slunk off, embarrassed, and went back to the car, knowing that I wouldn't be able to continue the dare, and besides, Emmett would be happy with what had happened.

Everyone joined me shortly after, and we went back home.

After I was dressed more casually, and the foul smelling make up had been cleaned off, I sat down with the rest of my family and singled out Jasper, who had laughed the hardest during my dare.

"So, Jasper, truth or dare?"


End file.
